


Autistic Ranboo

by StickyHoneycombKitty



Series: Quinn's Ranboo Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Stimming, autistic ranboo, because i like projecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyHoneycombKitty/pseuds/StickyHoneycombKitty
Summary: I made this just so I could project onto Ranboo some because yesToday I had the very strong urge to copy the popping cat meme noise over and over and this was made cause of it
Series: Quinn's Ranboo Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	1. *Pop*

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but the other chapters will probably be a tiny bit longer

Ranboo had woken up with a feeling that made him itch for something but he didn’t know what. It was a somewhat tense feeling in the back of his throat and jaw. It was similar to the feeling of wanting to say something but not being able to or holding yourself back. It was just that he had no clue what he really wanted to say.

He had managed to ignore the feeling for the whole day and the sun was currently setting from what he could see through Techno’s window. He had been invited to hang out and him, Techno, and Phil were just lounging around in the living room. Phil was carefully preening his damaged wings, turning the feathers so they were all flat. Techno was silently wrapping a few wounds he had gotten while he was out hunting.

He pulled out a healing potion and popped it open to take a small sip. Ranboo’s ears perked at the noise and his eyes zoned in on the potion bottle lid. Before he knew it, he replicated the noise and smiled softly. He didn’t realize it but he started to repeat the noise over and over again, his grin growing more. 

For about a minute straight, he just sat there and repeated the popping noise over and over before he was interrupted by Phil. “I know you’re having quite a lot of fun there, but could you please quiet down for now?” He asks politely. Ranboo’s face becomes a deep purple from embarrassment but he nods and tries to get back into shining some armor Techno gave him.

Ranboo knew that later he was definitely going to make some potions for himself just so he could hear that wonderful noise again. He might even record it so he could hear it whenever he wanted.


	2. Dull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil helps Ranboo when he isn't feeling the best
> 
> I am hypo-sensitive so I tend to have bad days where everything just seems super muted and dull so I decided to write this cause yeah
> 
> Also slight warning for dissociating being mentioned but it's only one line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again it is short but eh who cares lmao

Phil walks through Techno’s house when he notices Ranboo sitting in the snow outside. He pauses and watches the teen for a few moments, wondering what he is doing. 

Ranboo is sitting in the snow, a large redstone lamp rests between his legs as he stares at it. He repeatedly flicks it on and off, seemingly to some sort of rhythm. He has a clump of snow in his other hand, gripping it tightly but he rubs it with his thumb slightly. He has a somewhat distressed look on his face, seeming to be in discomfort. Phil frowns.

The older man exits the cabin, walking down the wooden stairs and heading towards where the hybrid is sitting. He makes sure that his footsteps are loud enough for Ranboo to hear them, not wanting to startle the clearly distressed kid. He stops beside him, crouching down slightly “Heya Ranboo.” He says casually.

Ranboo doesn’t look at him, only making a quiet enderman noise and continuing to stare at the flickering lamp. “What’s wrong? You seem to be upset.” Phil hopes that Ranboo will explain what is wrong, wanting to help him.

The teen pauses and thinks for a few minutes, seeming to be thinking about what to say. “Too.. too… ” He struggles to properly say what he was feeling “Too dull!” He softly hits his head against the lamp, closing his eyes.

Phil had to think for a few moments, trying to understand what the younger was saying. “...Do you want to listen to some music?” He offers, music being the only thing coming to his mind at the moment. He sees Ranboo nod slightly and look at him.

He offers his hand and helps the teen stand up. “Let’s go inside, it’s too cold to be sitting in the snow.” He slowly leads Ranboo inside, who stumbles and leans on the man for most of the way. He seemed to be a bit out of it at the moment, though he was clearly trying his hardest to stay present. 

They eventually get inside and Phil directs Ranboo to sit on the couch as he grabs his communicator. He finds his more upbeat and energetic playlist, selecting it and grabbing some headphones. He sets the headphones carefully on Ranboo’s head and hands him the device. “Go ahead and just chill here for a while if you like. You can also go on youtube and watch whatever.” He tells the somewhat spaced out teen.

Phil then let’s Ranboo be for a while, still staying nearby in case the enderman needed anything but not being overbearing. He just worked on putting away and organizing his inventory and a few of his chests. He also started to work on dinner, putting potatoes and a few other things in a pot for soup. Once the food was almost ready, he went back into the living room.

Phil smiles as he sees Ranboo now laying on the couch, seeming to be deeply focused on a youtube video. The teen was smiling widely, the hand that wasn’t holding the phone tapping quickly against his thigh. Phil walks over to him and gently taps on his arm, getting his attention. 

“Yeah?” Ranboo pulls his headphones off but keeps looking at the screen. “Dinner is almost ready. Go sit at the table while I see if Techno wants to join us.” The teen just nods in response and takes a moment before standing up. 

Phil goes outside and grins, happy that Ranboo is happier and feeling better now.


End file.
